Xara/Numerical System
Note This is the numerical system of Xara. If you don't know about Xara, I recommend to check that one out. Note 2 for 4/8/17: The anonymous user edited this ago was me (Rainierroitayam). I forgot to sign in ago :p Names for Numbers/Writing Numbers in Words A handy trick is used to build more words for numbers. They have base numbers that have their own words like Prole for three and Puki for one. And then combining these base numbers having the bigger number at the last will make the two numbers add up, like Žerole (5), which is basically Žeile (2) plus Prole (3). But if the bigger number is first, they will multiply, like Preile (6), which is basically Prole (3) times Žeile (2). Repeated numbers means the number that is repeated is squared if 2 times repeated, cubed if 3 times, etc., like Propolele (9), which is Prole (3) squared. This pattern will end at 15<, in that case, you will treat other numbers bigger than 15 as a multi-digit number. More notes about this at the next next heading. Sometimes there could be unexpected merges or just counter-intuitive merging, but that's just because of the evolution of language without spelling reform or something. Writing Numbers as Symbols NOTE: This area contains some not-so-complex math. So if you hate even going through a little math, I recommend to stay away in this area. (This note is half serious and half joking) This one would be intuitive. As it does not just use one base system, but 2! Binary for the look of the symbols and Base-256 for the positional notation, this is how it works: Firstly, draw a cross. Secondly, draw lines at the perimeter of the cross. The perimeter is like a square where the cross can fit snugly. What part of the perimeter is drawn will determine its value. The value of each line at the perimeter is shown at the right. So if all of the right at bottom sides are drawn, it will represent 15 because 15 = 8+4+2+1 and if the whole perimeter is fully drawn, it will have a value of 255. Count past 255 This system is also using positional notation. Remember, we only talked about the symbols ago. The positional notation means that the value of a digit changes depending on where you write it relative to other symbols. For example, the number 999 does not mean 9 + 9 + 9, despite being repeated 3 times. Instead, the digits' value changes based on the position. So 999 really means (9 x 100) + (9 x 10) + (9 x 1). Same for Xara's system, but instead of using base-10, (This base has the next digit 10 times bigger than the previous) it uses the base-256 system. Same with our normal way of writing numbers, the left digit is larger than the right. So if you have 2 of the crosses, both having the bottom side of the perimeter, It will have the value of 3084 because 3084 = 256(8 + 4) + (8 + 4). Multi-worded Numbers Just like English, Xara has some modifications to adapt on the different place values. That's why Three is slightly tweaked to form Thirty. To prevent confusion from the written system (Which is also confusing by itself), i'll just call the place values here as Word place values. Here are the suffixes used for each word place value: Here is the pattern each word place value: na, wa, ka, nana, wena, kana, nawe, wewe, kawe, naka, weka, kaka, ..., If you will change the suffixes na, wa, and ka to 1, 2, and 3, we see the real pattern: 1, 2, 3, 11, 21, 31, 12, 22, 32, 13, 23, 33, ..., It is like ternary but the bigger digits are to the right instead of to the left. Number Lexicon Cardinals (Counting Numbers) Ordinals (Order Numbers) Temporal (Time Numbers) Xara's numbers does not actually change much when mixed with time, this will only tell how Time and Numbers interact. Bold text are used to represent variables/changeable numbers.